superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: I'm Mad/Bad Mood Bobby/Katie Ka-Boom: The Blemish/Fake Credits (1994)
"I'm Mad" Story by Tom Ruegger Written by Randy Rogel Directed by Rich Arons Dave Marshall Audu Paden "Bad Mood Bobby" Written by Deanna Oliver Directed by Audu Paden "The Blemish" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Gary Hartle "Fake" Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Alfred Gimeno Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producer Rich Arons Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Additional Music by Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harneoll as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Jim Cummings as Ring Announcer John Mariano as Bobby Maurice LaMarche as Squit Chick Vennera as Pesto Laura Mooney as Katie Mary Gross as Katie's Mom Justin Garms as Tinker Eric Balfour as Jared Colin Wells as Randy Beaman's Pal Tod Bodett as Announcer Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg M.D. Sweeney Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh Main Title Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Music: Richard Stone Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Storyboards Rich Arons Tom Nelson Audu Paden Ryan Roberts Charles Visser Marcus Williams Sheet Timing Rich Arons Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Model Design Bob Doucette Julienne Gimeno Eric Mahady Maureen Trueblood B.G. Key Design Stephen Lewis Alex McCrae Dan McHugh Layout Supervisor David West B.G. Layout Ed Haney David West Slugging Rich Arons Bill Knoll Character Layout Mark Christiansen Noah Miller Phillip Mosness Robert Sledge B.G. Paint Hye Coh Rolando Oliva Jeff Richards Brian Sebern Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd Engineer Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Harry Andronis Mark Keatts Voice Recording Studio Alpha Studios Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Monterey Post Production Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Housebroken Kathryn Page Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Geno DuBois John Morris Dustin Foster Bobbie Page Mark Howard Paul Trandahl Animation Services Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Ferk Akom Productions Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Freelance Animators Ltd. Producers: John Ewing, Barry Pearce Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1994 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Amblin Entertainment